winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Bran
Mother: Brother: Sisters: |pup = Pup Three |adult = Bran |past = Pup, Prisoner, Elder |current = None |status = Deceased}}Bran is a large, muscular grey male wolf with an off-white muzzle, chest, and paws, a dark grey back and ears, and warm orange eyes. Personality Bran was an extremely old wolf. He was very perspective on things, and his humor and the way he interacts with the other characters are what attracted most wolves to him. He had a kind of personality that could make anyone submit to his will, but also made you want to please him. Bran was extremely dominant, and had a protective nature that would've made him an excellent alpha. Backstory and Facts * Bran was captured at a young age, just after he had received his adult name. * He was brought to the Wolf-Dog Traphouse and grew up there. Initially he fought against the longpaws but eventually gave up. * He lived in the Traphouse for a majority of his life, being used for breeding until he is too old. * Shortly after he could no longer breed, Mysterious arrived at the Traphouse, causing the longpaws to forget about his lack of usefulness. * After he escaped with the white she-wolf and the other prisoners, he found peace in giving out his advice to his packmates in the Fox pack, living out the rest of his short life as a respected elder. * He died during the final battle with the Fierce Dogs due to excessive injuries, but not before killing Ajax, Lance, and Gisela. Quotes :Bran laughed harshly. "Thank you, for the impromptu introduction. The grumpy dog to your left is Jack, he's been a /resident/, or rather, prisoner here for only a few months." The old wolf smiled in a pitying way, and scratch absently at the his hoary-grey ear. ― Bran introduces himself to Mysterious :The silver she-wolf glanced over to where Bran resided. "For never seeing the outside world, he's awfully wise." ''― Honest's thoughts on Bran :"It's the strangest thing. He was at the Traphouse when I was first brought in, a few moons ago but he wouldn't say how long he was there, or where he originally came from. Whenever I asked him a question about his past, he'd evade it." Honey said. ― Honey wondering about Bran's backstory :''Bran shook his head. "Blur, I'm near the end of my life, and they never let me go after I became infertile." He turned back to Mysterious with a pitying smile. "They'll make you breed, whether you want to or not. Especially you, with that white fur." ― Bran explaining to Mysterious about the Wolf-Dog Traphouse :After giving Humble her dosage of honey and applying the mixture to Mysterious’s neck, Insightful padded up to Bran. His gentle air reminded her of Logic. “Are you injured?” ''― Insightful's thoughts on Bran :''Bran closed his eyes. "I can see Humble again." He whispered. He gave one last shaky cough, and was still. He was dead. ― Bran's death Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Wolfdog Traphouse Pack Members Category:Prisoners Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Elders Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Deceased Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members